OBTS Trains+Routes For Hungary
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : 2f000 0m610 = Almamellek + Kemence : 2f493 0m760 = Balaton + Bukk + Childrens + Csomoder + Gemenc + Lillafurd + Matra + Mesztegnyo... : 4f708 1m435 = Region Standard \ Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 5f000 1m524 = InterChange To Ukraine Via DualGage+BogieSwaps RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo : CAKx = InterChange ~ Ukraine : CBBx = Legacy NarrowGage : CKDx = Legacy Tram\LRVs : L&Px = Legacy Tram\LRVs + NarrowGage : NORx = Legacy NarrowGage : SCHx = Modern Tram\LRVs + DMUs + EMUs : UICx = Wags + Loks RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~ Nfo : MANx = Wags + Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : AIRx = Modern Wags + Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs : EMFx = Modern Loks + DMUs + EMUs + Tram\LRVs Click any IMAGE below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. DIESEL LOKs ~ Nfo : 1972~1984 Ganz.DHM7\Rattler Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas.M41 : TrainLink = MagAlVas.M41 + GrandEuroExpress, ZIP Pass "orient express" : 1967~1985 FaurMalaxa.L45H Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas+BudaPestPioneerRailWay.Mk45, 0m762Gage : 1965~???? Lungansk.B30P\2TE11\Sergi Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas.M62 : 1963~1970 Ganz.DVM6\DVM8\DVM9\DVM11\HumpBack\Jenni\Bean Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.M40 : 1960~1961 Raba.M040\M041\M042 Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.Mk48, 0m762Gage : 1956~1960 Raba.M030+M033+M051\Raisin Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.M28+A21 : 1954~1977 Ganz.DVM2 Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.M44 : 1954~1961 ElectroMotiv+NOHAB.AA16 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas.M61 ELECTRIC LOKs ~ Nfo 2003~???? Bombardier.Traxx Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Utasellato Psgr Consist : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Xter Only 1996~???? Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV+GySopEbVas\GySEV.1047 1974~1988 Ganz+Krupp.VM15\Gigant Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V63 1963~1982 Ganz+Krupp.VM14\Szili\Silicon Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V43 + Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V43 + Psgr Consist 1943~1951 Ganz.LVII\Tiger : : TrainLink TrainLink = BudapestHelErdVas\BHEV.53~712 STEAM LOKs ~ Nfo 1924~1958 Ganz.2Dxx\4-8-0-0\Bull Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.424, Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.424, Xter Only 1882~1927 Ganz+Krauss.xCxx\0-6-0-0\Duck Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.XII, Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.XII, Xter Only FREIGHT WAGs ~ Nfo : 2000~???? Tank, UnionInterChem.ZAGKKS : : TrainLink : 1970~???? Flat Intermodal, UnionInterChem.RES+RGS+RNS+SGS : : TrainLink DownLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas : 1964~???? Tank, UnionInterChem.ZAES\402R\405R\406R Nfo : : TrainLink : 1960 Gondola : : TrainLink = MagAlVas Consist With Mk48 Lok, 0m762Gage : 19?? Box\Covered, UnionInterChem.ICHS : : TrainLink = MagAlVas : 19?? Box Cattle\Stock, UnionInterChem.HEKS : : TrainLink = MagAlVas : : PASSENGER WAGs ~ Nfo : 2008~2014 Cabs+Cafe+Coch, Siemens.AFMPZ+ARBMPZ+BMPZ Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = OeBB.RailJet Consist + Siemens.ES64 Lok : TrainLink = OeBB.RailJet Consist + AdTranz.101 Lok : Coch+Cafe+Mail+Bags, UnionInterChem : : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas+BudaPestPioneerRailway Class1+2, 0m762Gage : : TrainLink = GySEV+RaaberBahn : : TrainLink = MagAlVas : : TrainLink = MagAlVas Consist + V43+V63 Loks : : TrainLink = MagAlVas Consist + 1047 Lok : : TrainLink = MagAlVas 1926~1953 Coch+Cafe+Dorm, CoInterWagLit Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = GrandEuroExpress.DeLux, Various Consists, ZIP Pass On WebSite PASSENGER DMUs ~ Nfo : 2002~2005 MetroWagMash.731.25\RAV Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.6341\2Car : 1977~1986 Studenka.BzMot Nfo : : TrainLink = MagAlVas.2Car : 1969~1975 Ganz.MD\MOT+AX+BX+BTX\RedRidingHood Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas.4Car PASSENGER EMUs ~ Nfo 1988~1990 Ganz.BDVMOT+BMX+BMX+BMXT\Caterpillar Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.001~020 1988 Ikarus.HungaroPlan\Csufi\Ugly Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = BudaKozValZarResTar.3750\2Car 1975~1983 LokElekWerk.MXA Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink = BudaKozValZarResTar.901~1150 1963~1966 LokElekWerk.MIX Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = BudaKozValZarResTar CKD Tatra KT4D 213 : : TrainLink = Szeged CKD Tatra T6A2 : : TrainLink = 911 Siemens.Combino : : TrainLink TrainLink KCSV5 : : TrainLink KCSV7 : : TrainLink ICS : : TrainLink TrainLink : : TrainLink T5C5 : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink T5C5k : : TrainLink TW6000 : : TrainLink Ganz UV : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink FVV Házi Csuklós 1200 10Door : : TrainLink 1892~1894 SchlickNicholson AC+AF : : : TrainLink = SummerCab Ganz.SGP : 128px : TrainLink = BudaPestCogway Ganz.Danubius : 128px : TrainLink = BudaPestCogway 1896 MFAV RoyalMillenium : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = BudaPestMetro.Route1 : TrainLink = Pick FAV 20 Királyi Külön Kocsi YYYY 8171\EV+EV3+EVA : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px : 128px128px : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = BudaPestMetro.Route2+3\5Car+6Car YYYY Alstom~Metropolis : 128px : TrainLink = BudaPestMetro.Route2\5Car 1986 Ganz.G2 ProtoType Nfo Nfo : : DownLink TrainLink = BudaPestMetro.Route3\6Car OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : RouteLink = HUNGARY.Futo~HUNGARY.Pete_1m435Gage~034265mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNGARY.Sell~HUNGARY.Pete_1m435Gage~009235mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNGARY.Buda~HUNGARY.Bala_1m435Gage~218698mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNGARY.Buda~HUNGARY.Siof_1m435Gage~114101mLong_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNGARY.Cser~HUNGARY.Kisv_1m435Gage~013598mLong : TrainLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink : Nfo = Psgr Wags